


Ты зажигаешь спички, чтобы глотать огонь

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Not Happy, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Любовь — это война, на которой ты сражаешься каждый день, и если тебе очень-очень повезёт, она тебя прикончит.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ты зажигаешь спички, чтобы глотать огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lightning matches to swallow the flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893841) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



> Примечания автора: «Если вы ждёте знака, чтобы закрыть страницу, вот он. Если всё-таки решили читать, хотя бы обратите внимание на предупреждения. (Скажите, если какого-то тэга не хватает, и я добавлю.) Я серьёзно. Это не «больноублюдочность, ня», как у меня обычно бывает. Это мрачный тяжёлый текст, и… мне просто надо было это выплеснуть. Тут нет ни капли счастья. Всё отвратительно. Если элементы изнасилования — ваш триггер, лучше поберегите себя и не читайте».
> 
> Телефон доверия для детей и подростков (бесплатный, круглосуточный, анонимный): 8 (800) 2000-122  
> Их сайт: [telefon-doveria.ru](https://telefon-doveria.ru/)
> 
> Телефон доверия для женщин, подвергшихся домашнему насилию (бесплатный, с 7:00 до 21:00 по Мск, в будни): 8 (800) 7000-600
> 
> Мобильное приложение, с которого одной кнопкой можно отправить призыв о помощи: для [iOS](https://apps.apple.com/us/app/n-n/id1135835949?l=ru&ls=1) и [Android](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=su.bnet.nn).

Если любовь не разрушает тебя, это не любовь. Джейсон с детства в курсе. Это не любовь, если нет ни синяков, ни слёз. Любовь — это боль и оскорбления, которые метательными ножами вонзаются в просветы на доспехах, в самые слабые места. Он часто слушал, как Пэт Бенатар поёт, что любовь — это поле боя, но на его взгляд она права только наполовину. Любовь — это война, на которой ты сражаешься каждый день, и если тебе очень-очень повезёт, она тебя прикончит.

— Я никогда не влюблюсь, — обещает Джейсон Розарио, одной из девиц на углу, которая иногда по зиме покупает ему какао. — Это самое тупое, что человек может сделать.

Следующей ночью он встречает Бэтмена. 

: : :

Брюс странный. Он богатый, но на деньги ему плевать. Он выходит на улицы, получает от злодеев по первое число, заявляется домой избитый, переломанный, весь в крови, а следующей ночью всё равно возвращается туда же, снова и снова. Альфред изредка, когда они ссорятся, называет его мучеником, и Джейсон не знает такого слова, но он почти уверен, что оно означает «герой».

В смысле, _настоящий_ герой. А не такой, как Супермен, у которого всякие там крутые силы, и здания-то он поднимать может, и всё такое — это легко. А Брюсу действительно больно. Он тренируется как чокнутый. Он пытает своё тело и пытает свой разум, реально, это пытки, потому что вот настолько он задвинут на том, чтобы уберечь Готэм.

Джейсону не хватает духу, чтобы сказать ему, что ничего не выйдет. Что Готэм был гнилым, гниёт до сих пор, и Готэм всегда будет гнилью, с Бэтменом или без него. Некоторые вещи не изменить.

И всё же он восхищается Брюсом за то, что тот не сдаётся, за то, скольким он жертвует, чтобы защитить свой город — их город. Настоящие герои так и поступают.

: : : 

Проходит год с тех пор, как Брюс забрал его к себе, и тогда Джейсон понимает.

Это всё не для того, чтобы быть героем. Не из-за Готэма. Из-за Брюса.

Из-за любви.

Всё из-за того, что каждый божий день подыхаешь от безнадёги, всё из-за опустошённости, боли и одиночества. Все думают, будто Бэтмен неуязвим, но на его доспехах есть просвет — там, где давным-давно что-то прошило его сердце насквозь. Нельзя сделать ему больно, ведь ему и так постоянно больно. 

И боль никогда не уходит. Он ни на минуту не забывает. Джейсон замечает это по тому, как Брюс наносит удары, как вынуждает своё тело работать на грани возможностей — и за гранью. Это напоминает Джейсону о том, каково было на улице, о том, на что бы он пошёл, лишь бы отвлечься от всего, что увидел, от всего, что сделал. Иногда… иногда он и делал-то это, только чтобы ненадолго забыть про всё остальное. Ебанутый способ, но иногда ему было так паршиво и так хотелось есть, что он не мог справиться по-другому. 

Иногда любовь заставляет тебя творить полную херню. Иногда Джейсону хочется, чтобы она уже убила его поскорей, и всё кончилось.

: : : 

В пещере, за несколько часов до уроков, он даёт Брюсу себя поцеловать. Завтра в школу, поэтому ему велено оставаться дома — он так и делает, однако не ложится спать, а до последнего ждёт Брюса, нервничает и ходит из угла в угол, но в итоге всё-таки отрубается в большом кресле напротив компьютера. Он просыпается, когда в пещеру наконец-то въезжает бэтмобиль, и как только Брюс, припарковавшись, выходит, Джейсон бросается к нему, бежит со всех ног, обнимает крепко-крепко и не может надышаться его запахом. 

Он сам снимает с Брюса перчатки, стягивает шлем. Ощупывает его лицо, проверяя, нет ли ушибов и ссадин.

— Я должен был быть с тобой, — говорит он. В голове ещё мутновато после сна и тревоги. — Я всегда должен быть с тобой.

И Брюс целует его. У него такая большая ладонь, что когда он кладёт её на щёку Джейсона, то закрывает ему пол-лица. Простое прикосновение губ к губам, но кажется, что оно длится целую вечность. У Джейсона в животе разливается жидкий жар, а потом желудок словно собирается сделать сальто — так бывает, когда вот-вот вырвет.

— Извини, — после говорит Брюс, сразу же, как только Джейсон делает шаг назад. — Джей, я… Я не…

Джейсон, улыбнувшись, берёт его за руку обнадёживающим жестом: между ними всё в норме, да и вообще всё в норме. Он в норме.

— Всё окей, — говорит он. — Просто я устал.

Брюс улыбается ему в ответ и притягивает к себе, чтобы обнять перед сном, кладёт сильные, жёсткие ладони ему на спину и снова целует — в волосы.

Джейсон поднимается наверх, не мигая смотрит на своё отражение, пока чистит зубы, идёт к себе в спальню, выключает свет, ложится в кровать. И несколько часов смотрит в стену. Когда утром, за завтраком, Брюс спрашивает, как спалось, у Джейсона пропадает аппетит.

: : : 

Брюс хороший парень, вот в чём штука. Он борется с преступностью. Он не выносит других богачей. Он забрал Джейсона в свой дом, когда тому было нечего есть и некуда больше идти. Он покупает всё, что Джейсону хочется. Он даёт ему быть _супергероем_. 

Джейсон не любит его, но ценит по достоинству. Он его уважает. Он очень благодарен за всё, что Брюс для него сделал, а ещё… они друзья. Наверное, это странно — считать человека, которому столько лет, одним из своих лучших друзей, но Брюс не такой, как остальные взрослые. Его бесит ровно то же самое, что и Джейсона, и ему нравится драться и не спать по ночам, и он обращается с Джейсоном как с равным, а не как с каким-то отсталым ребёнком — в отличие от всех остальных.

Так что, может, Джейсон его и не любит, но он нравится Джейсону, очень. И он почти уверен, что это взаимно. Ему нравится нравиться Брюсу. Нравится само ощущение — чувствовать себя особенным, желанным, нужным. Ему хочется вцепиться в это чувство и не отпускать как можно дольше.

Так что когда Брюс целует его в пещере, или в бэтмобиле, или на коньке крыши, или где-то в глухом переулке, Джейсон позволяет ему. Джейсон даже отвечает на поцелуи, потому что это приятно. Раньше его никто никогда не целовал, а ведь от этого тепло и влажно, ну и это вроде как признак того, что ты кому-то нравишься. А когда тебя хотят, это приятно. 

Джейсон позволяет ему и молчит о том, что считает это всё какой-то дичью или что из-за поцелуев его иногда подташнивает, потому что иначе Брюс обидится, и Джейсон наверняка ему разонравится. Да Джейсон ведь и сам иногда с ним целуется. Иногда он думает, что _на самом-то деле_ ему всё это нравится, а тело из-за какого-то глюка просто прикидывается, что нет.

Иногда он сам не понимает, о чём думает. 

: : : 

— Б-Брюс…

Брюс берёт его в рот, и Джейсону кажется, будто у него в животе завелись змеи, извивающиеся и скользкие.

— Брюс, — «…стой», не договаривает он.

Он не говорит «нет».

Он лишь повторяет имя Брюса, снова и снова, а потом начинает трястись всем телом и изливается ему в рот. Брюс ещё что-то делает после этого, но Джейсону хочется спать, и он устал думать. Голова сама собой клонится набок — он не сопротивляется и закрывает глаза. 

Когда всё заканчивается, он чувствует, как мокрые холодные губы прижимаются к его подбородку.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Брюс, и Джейсон умирает во всех смыслах, кроме того, который засчитывается.

: : : 

Брюс разводит ему куриный суп-лапшу из банки, когда Джейсон болеет и просит именно такой. Брюс смотрит с ним «Золотых девочек», когда их повторяют по телику, и даже смеётся изредка. Брюс покупает ему красивые шмотки — Джейсон бы в жизни себе такие не смог позволить — и разрешает украсить комнату так, как только в голову взбредёт.

Иногда они целуются. Иногда Брюс сажает Джейсона себе на колени, и они сосутся, как подростки из сериалов, медленно и лениво, а потом всё настойчивей, будто бы что-то произойдёт, если они остановятся, будто бы один из них исчезнет. Брюсу нравится трогать его лицо, зарываться пальцами в волосы, словно он не хочет выпускать Джейсона из рук, и Джейсон тянется к его лицу, чтобы коснуться, отзеркаливая жест, словно они держатся друг за друга. 

Иногда они не только целуются. Джейсону даже начинает немного нравиться. Всё это для него в новинку — всё, что они делают вместе. По крайней мере, он рад, что у него это с Брюсом. С тем, кому он доверяет. Ну и Брюс-то точно знает, что делает. Он не стал бы его мучить или типа того, он не похож на других парней, от которых он бы получил пару баксов, чтобы купить хоть что-то съестное. И всё же порой на Джейсона накатывает сонливость, и он позволяет себе отключиться от реальности на то время, пока они не только целуются, но Брюс, вроде, не против, так что способ работает. 

: : : 

Джейсон любит его.

Брюс внутри него, и это больно. 

Он чувствует себя заполненным до отказа и в то же время таким пустым, чувствует, как будто его рвут, как будто его разделывают и потрошат. На этот раз ощущений слишком много, и отключиться не выходит. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Брюса на своей шее, чувствует запах его пота. Это мерзко и мучительно, и это и есть любовь, так ведь? Война, на которой ты сражаешься каждый день.

Просто Джейсону не везёт, и она до сих пор его не убила.


End file.
